


birthday feeding :D

by sodxpop



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Degradation, Feeding Kink, Feminization, Food Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Size Difference, bimbofication, feederism, puppy sapnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodxpop/pseuds/sodxpop
Summary: techno and dream feed their pretty puppy for his birthday
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 133





	birthday feeding :D

**Author's Note:**

> also on my twitter @chewtoy__

sapnap felt pretty. techno and dream always made sure he felt pretty, kissing away any insecurities he ever had, but now, as he sat on the bed he shared with his lovers, all dolled up, was the prettiest he ever felt. 

the dress sap wore he adored, so it was a shame it was becoming too small. it was a short slip dress, colored a burnt orange that had small, yellow and red and white flowers and red lace at the bust. it hugged his his body wonderfully, from his soft chest to his belly to his large thighs. thin stockings were also wrapped around his thighs, tears forming from the amount of fat they carried. he believed his thighs were his best asset. there was a red leash attached to the collar he wore, a match red leather with a dangly silver heart for the leash to latch on to. it was the favorite of his collars, it meant it was playtime and techno and dream would stuff him full.

light blush dusted sapnap cheeks and the tip of his nose, providing him a lovely shade of pink that paired well with his fair skin. his lips were painted a glossy cherry red and his eye shadow was a slightly darker red with gold blended into the corners. his black eyeliner was thick and his mascara made his lashes seem even longer. he couldn't wait for it all to be ruined.

"you look so pretty pup," dream whispers sapnap, his lips so close to his ear. he rubs sap's belly, already heavy from the dinner he had earlier. his tail thumped against the bed from dream's rubs and technoвIα∂є took the chance to cuff sap’s hands to the bed frame. as soon as he felt the soft faux fur touch his wrists he looked over at the hybrid, his plump lips breaking out into a grin. he settled back against the headboard as soft purrs escaped. it was time to begin.

dream picked up a plate with a large slice of chocolate cake off the dresser, an orange candle in the center of the cake. a can of whipped cream was next to the plate. dream also grabbed a lighter and lit the candle before situating himself on sapnap's left, techno taking the right. his purrs got louder as he felt himself be sandwiched between the two, loving how small they made him felt. they were both so big, so many inches taller than him and rippling with muscle. techno even sported his own belly; large, but not as large as sapnap's.

dream held the cake out in front of sap and began singing happy birthday with techno. once they finished sapnap blew out the candle, followed by kisses from his boyfriends. dream took out the candle and picked up a fork as techno moved to between sap’s thighs, lifting them over his shoulders. 

techno began leaving kisses, biting at the bits of exposed fleshed. he was careful of his tusks, past experience showing that they could be a bit dangerous, even in these situations. his hands found themselves at sap’s privates, one palming his half-hard dick and the other tearing at the thin nylon material preventing him from playing with sapnap's pretty pink hole.

dream, as techno was playing with sapnap, stabbed the fork into the cake, tearing off a sizable chunk. he held it up to his puppy's lips, watching the younger as he attempted to hold back his moans.

"eat, puppy." he grins. sapnap opened his mouth wide and dream slid the cake in. sapnap's lips wrapped around the sugary treat and at that moment techno tore open his stockings. the hybrid's mouth moved from sap's thighs to his ass, placing a few nips and kisses before giving his hole attention. his tongue circled and licked over it before diving in. sapnap squealed.

sapnap chewed quickly but carefully, wanting to get to the next piece but also not wanting to choke on it.  
dream placed another cut of cake in his mouth as soon as he opened it.

techno had replaced his tongue with two fingers and was scissoring his gently. his fingers were long and large, a bit rough and calloused, but they always felt amazing inside sap. he did have sharp claws, but he trimmed them carefully just for this. he didn’t want to accidentally cut dream or sap while he had his fingers inside them. 

"god, just look at him тєснιє," dream mumbles. he slips his hand under sapnap's dress to play with his chest. "so pretty, just for us. what a good puppy, so good for us." his thumb flicked over sap's left nipple and watches as he tenses up, his breath hitching. dream gives sapnap another slice then looks over at techno. he watches sap's quivering thighs, the fat shaking as his muscles strained to keep themselves settled on techno's shoulders and not curl in on themselves. 

sapnap was onto his last piece of the cake. he felt so warm, so full and heavy, but he knew it wasn't over. techno had four fingers inside him and was purposely hitting everywhere but his prostate. drool coated his glossy lips and ran down his chin, like the tears running down his cheeks, leaving streaks in his blush.

dream placed the plate and fork back on the dresser. he grabbed the whipped cream can and sat on his knees on the bed. he sat up tall, holding the can up to sapnap's lips. he shot techno a look before filling up sap's mouth full with the cream, his cheeks bulging with it. while sap worked on swallowing it, dream and techno both worked on taking off their clothes. 

when they were both stripped naked, techno lined his dick up with sapnap's hole as dream lined his up with sapnap's mouth. while dream pushed in slowly, settling his cock carefully in sap's mouth and down his throat, techno rammed in. it caused the youngest to scream, although it was muffled around dream's cock. the two let sapnap get adjusted before thrusting wildly into him. 

dream's thrusts was pushing the whipped cream that remained down sap's throat. they were hard, wild and sporadic and wasn't given a moment to breath. melted cream still in his mouth fell from his lips and landed on his dress.

techno's thrusts were the same as dream's, though he at least had the mercy to hit his prostate this time. sapnap's thighs trembled. his eyes were glassy, his head felt fuzzy, and his body felt as if it was floating. he could barely hear when dream spoke.

"dumb little slut," the blond smirks. "does he even know what's going on?"

techno scoffs and grabs sapnap's dick. his nails dug into the skin. "of course he doesn't, never does. puppy's only good for two things, and that's being fucked and fed. yet he can't even do that without our help. truly a dumb slut." sapnap moaned at the remark and dream chuckled.

"hear that? whore's getting off on this, 'course he does. so pathetic, so pretty." dream tangled his fingers in sapnap's messy locks, tugging at the dark strands of hair. his thrusts sped up and he groaned at the choking noises coming from below. eventually, his hips began to stutter and he came in sap's mouth. "swallow, whore. 'm not pulling out till you do." 

sapnap did as dream said, swallowing his salty cum. he tapped on dream's thigh with two fingers when he was done, looking up at him with wide and blown out thighs. 

dream pulled out and fell onto the bed, cuddling up to his puppy, arms wrapped around his soft waist. techno's hips stuttered. he growled as he came inside sapnap.

as soon as techno pulled out he got up to go get a towel from the bathroom. dream sat up and uncuffed him then pulled him out of his dirty clothes, practically ripping them off as they were either ruined or to small. he watched the cum pool out of sap's hole while he waited for techno to return.

when techno did dream reached over to the dresser to grab a pair of boxers from them. techno cleaned sapnap up then dream dressed him. they laid back down on their bed, cuddled up with sapnap in between them. dream handed sap the whipped cream can and he placed it between his lips, nursing it like a bottle as they all fell asleep.


End file.
